Second Chance Bookstore
by Shadow Sakura
Summary: Series of one-shots. A few sweet glances into the life of Winifred and Spencer. Spencer/OC, rated for future sexual content.
1. Meeting Freddy

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or The Dark is Rising Sequence.

I have a few one shots written up for this couple, mostly snippets, some longer, one smutty. I was debating posting them in the order I wrote them, but opted for chronological order instead. If I have to rearrange chapters I'll mark them clearly so you know which is the new material. The story is marked as complete because I may or may not continue to write for them, but I had enough material collectively to justify posting it. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

After almost a full month of nearly back to back cases, Spencer Reid finally had some time to visit his favorite used bookstore. Enjoying the sunshine of the crisp January day, he walked the few short blocks and found himself in his haven once again.

"Ah, the young doctor!" called the owner, Frederick, from behind the counter. "Haven't seen you in some time! How are you doing these days?"

"Hi, Freddy," Spencer said with a wave and a smile. "I'm well, work has been incredibly busy. How have you been? Anything new come in lately?"

Spencer liked Freddy Langan. He was very young for his 55 years, and a genuinely kind and funny man. He cared about Spencer, asking after his health and sleeping habits, and appeared to worry when he was absent for long stretches of time. It was almost fatherly, and Spencer appreciated it. Freddy seemed to be in an especially jovial mood today.

"Something new has come in, just not books!" Freddy laughed. "My daughter has finally moved home to help her old dad run the shop. Junior! Come meet our best customer!" he called to the recesses of the store.

A young woman that looked to be a few years younger than Spencer came from around the stacks, wearing the same green eyes and grin as her father. "Winifred, this is my friend Dr. Spencer Reid."

"The famous FBI genius, huh? You don't have to call me Winifred - Freddy will do just nicely. Or Junior, since you already know my dad by that name." She held her hand out to shake, a gesture he accepted as he looked her over.

The eyes were her father's, as was the curl to her hair, but the dark brunette color must come from her mother. His eyes were drawn immediately to the dreadlocks he could see dotted among the rest of her hair, sporting a couple of beads and some brightly colored string. It was a surprising contrast to the smooth curls, one that drew Spencer's eye and he actually found himself liking.

"I didn't realize my reputation preceded me."

"Oh, you're Dad's favorite," she said. "He keeps insisting you keep this place afloat, I'm surprised it took us this long to meet."

Spencer's cheeks colored. He did spend an obscene amount of his paychecks here. "Sorry to have kept you waiting, it's nice to meet you, Junior."

"You too, Spencer," she smiled. Turning to her dad, she asked, "What else do you need me to do? I've got the back room all organized, finally."

"I have some paperwork to handle, just hold down the fort for now," Freddy Senior answered. "You two enjoy yourselves," he smiled at them, disappearing through his office door.

"Daddy..." the younger Freddy murmured even though he was already out of earshot, shaking her head at the closed door.

"...is everything okay?" Spencer asked after a moment. The woman turned back to him, an exasperated smile on her face.

"Everything is fine, I just know him better than he thinks I do," she said. "So, Dr. Spencer Reid - what are we in the market for today?"

Spencer thought for a moment. "Nothing in particular, actually, mostly just browsing. I haven't been in for a few weeks, I sort of just missed this place. Do you have any recommendations?"

Freddy looked him up and down, brow furrowed. "Depends. How strict are you about intended age demographic? Something geared more towards younger readers?"

"Honestly, if it's a well written story I don't much care who it's intended for."

"Welsh and Arthurian mythology?"

Spencer smiled. "My mother was a professor of 15th century literature, and Arthur is a particular favorite of hers."

Freddy smiled back at him, moving from behind the counter and motioning for him to follow her through the stacks, letting her fingers trail over the spines. "Susan Cooper, The Dark is Rising Sequence. One of my childhood favorites, they're about good and evil and the forces behind them and the normal people like us who get caught up in their fight without ever really understanding it all. The language and imagery is beautiful, probably the kind of thing you'd appreciate from what Dad tells me. Aha!" They stopped at a particular shelf and she pulled a thick paperback volume down. "There we go, all five novels in one. Please let me know what you think of them, it's going to have quite the effect on my opinion of you. I'd hate for this friendship not to work out because you have lousy taste." She was grinning broadly now, only partially teasing. Spencer couldn't help the matching grin that spread across his face.

"Thank you Junior. I'm sure I'll love them."


	2. Discovered

This is the first one-shot that I wrote, I couldn't get this first scene between Derek and Spencer out of my head. One of my favorites.

* * *

Derek had never seen Spencer texting so much. He had a good view of the young doctor's desk from his office, and it seemed like every several minutes the genius's phone would light up, he'd grin at the message, and he'd type a reply. They were off rotation for the week to catch up on paperwork, so it wasn't negatively affecting work, but Derek couldn't deny he was curious. Finally reaching a good stopping point mid-morning, he decided to take a break to sate that curiosity.

Hands in his pockets, he strode across the bullpen to the younger agent's desk. Only half joking, he opened with "So who've you been flirting with all morning?"

Spencer's eyes snapped up from the file he was scribbling in, then back down to his phone as it it up again. Derek raised an eyebrow, and Spencer blushed.

"I uh...I met someone a few months ago. Her dad owns my favorite bookstore, she just moved back to DC to help him run it. We really hit it off, and we've been meeting up when we're not on cases. We became 'official' a few weeks ago, I guess." Even through his embarrassment, Spencer's lips twitched in that way that meant he was holding back a grin. Derek whistled, beaming.

"That's great, man, I'm happy for you. You really like this girl?"

"Yeah, she's wonderful, she's - her name's Winifred. She's smart and funny and has great taste in books, and she doesn't mind if I start rambling, she says she likes it. " He was clearly glad to be sharing this with someone. "She watches Doctor Who and her socks never match and she puts more sugar in her coffee than I do. Sometimes it feels like she's reading my mind."

Derek's eyes widened. Spencer had been doing increasingly well in the two years since Maeve's death, but this definitive proof that he was truly moving on was incredibly reassuring to the older agent. "She sounds really special, Reid. I'm glad you found someone who gets you like that. Bring her around sometime."

"Soon."

* * *

Later that afternoon a to go cup from his favorite coffee shop suddenly appeared in Spencer's line of vision, and he looked up from where he was hunched over his paperwork.

"So who's Winifred?"

Spencer sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Thank you Penelope. Morgan told you?"

The grin was wicked. "You know my boo and I have no secrets. Neither do we, for that matter, so spill. She's smart and funny and nerdy, all good signs - is she pretty?"

Spencer blushed crimson. "Very."

"Have you been seeing her long?"

"We met five months and three days ago. We've officially been together for one month, two weeks, and four days."

"You keep such secrets from your oracle! Do you have a picture?"

"Um, yeah. Her dad gave it to me." He pulled out his wallet, pulling out the small photograph.

Penelope nearly gasped at the photo. It was a candid shot of a young woman grinning over the open hood of a car, grease smeared up one cheek. The bright green eyes and long brown curls were pretty, as were the freckles scattered heavily across her nose and cheeks - she had a delicate look to her that Penelope knew Spencer was attracted to. She was surprised, however, by the several dreadlocks nestled among those curls, decorated with wooden beads and green and blue ribbon, and by the silver hoop and diamond stud in her right nostril. Her smile was all gums and infectious, an alternative beauty and a freeness to her that Penelope ultimately thought would balance nicely with Spencer's awkward genius vibe.

"Spencer, she's beautiful! Oh my gosh!"

"Who's beautiful?" Kate had wandered over, and she did gasp when Garcia showed her the picture. "Oh, she _is_! Reid, is that your girlfriend?"

"Uh, yeah. Winifred. Freddy."

"Oh, Freddy, I like that," Kate grinned. "Things going well so far?"

Spencer smiled openly now. "They're going great."

"Good," Penelope almost purred. "When are you bringing her around?"

"I'm not sure," the young agent admitted. "I'm trying to take things slowly. She's been great about the job and the insane hours so far, and I feel like things are starting to get more serious, but I'm still worried she's going to come to her senses and tell me it won't work."

"Okay, if she has any ' _sense_ ' at all," Kate said, "she'll stay right where she is."

"Agreed," Penelope said. "And besides, you've known her almost half a year, I think she has a pretty good idea of your schedule by now, and she clearly hasn't had a problem so far. Oh, my gosh, the fourth of July is next week, we're all going to the festival! Bring her with you?"

Spencer opened his mouth to protest that she was busy, but the truth was he knew she didn't have plans. "But that's for family."

Penelope almost glared at him over her glasses. "Exactly. Bring her with you."

Her tone brooked no argument, and Spencer. "Alright, I'll ask her."

"Probably the smartest move you've made all day," Kate acknowledged solemnly.


End file.
